


Granddaddy Valentino

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Human Trafficking, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Human Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Prostitution, takes place on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: A short story featuring Vaggie's younger sister, Vanina.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. You are my Granddaddy Valentino

_**Creak** _

Vanina peered through the crack of the door, before stepping into the room, with bundles of flowers. She was a short twelve year old with light brown skin and shoulder length black hair in a braid, and a cute but somber grey cotton sundress and sandals, "Hi..." She muttered shyly closing the door behind her as she entered the room. In front of Vanina was a large casket with flowers, notes, and other gifts, Vanina sat in front of it, placing her flowers down, "Long time no see huh?" She joked, "So... Um... something came up yesterday... Daddy told me I was gonna run the family business! That's great news isn't it? Right?" 

The small girl glanced down, "Though if I were to be honest... I'm nervous... I dunno if I'll be a good madam. Daddy, granddaddy and grandmommy all look up to you. But... I've never heard of such a tragedy like this happening..." Vanina held out a small picture frame, featuring her father, a tall man with a stoic gaze, a mother with a sly smile, and two girls. The smaller girl being herself and the taller girl being her-

Vanina sighed, trying to avoid tears falling down her eyes, "I dunno if you'd heard but... My big sister.. Vagatha was... killed last night in some freak accident.. Perhaps you know about it?"

No response.

"Now, daddy said I'm heir to the business... It's all so strange.. Did you ever had to go through this when you were in charge, granddaddy? I wanna make daddy and mommy proud! I wanna make the family proud!" Vanina stopped, her hands resting on the photo frame, "I wanna make Vaggie proud..." Then she looked up, giving her best smile, "And you too... Granddaddy Val."


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this takes place in El Salvador, pretend the characters are speaking Spanish. The family are rich due to the money from the underground trafficking system and has been that way for many generations. They cover it up by pretending to be in the commercial and business market.

**Two years ago...**

Vanina hummed under her breath as she made her way down the hall, holding a small platter of food. In the hall, she was stopped by a smiling familiar face, "Van, where are you going?" Vaggie asked, teasingly ruffling her sister's hair.

"To granddaddy Val's memorial! It's All Souls Day!" Vanina replied. Vaggie silently sighed. As much as she loved her younger sister, she didn't understand why she admires their late ancestor Val so much. Her first guess had to do with the brainwashing her father tried to inflict on them, her second guess was Van's young age. Soon she'll understand, "Wanna come?"

"Father request my presence, I must pass." Vaggie replied, she lightly pinched Van's cheek before passing her.

Vanina continued on her way before opening the door to the memorial, "Happy All Souls Day granddaddy!" The child smiled, "I brought your favorite!" She laid the platter down before the coffin, "So is there anything new with you?"

No response.

"Me... well... Vaggie and daddy hadn't been... getting along lately. Last night at dinner, they argued so much that Vaggie stormed out..."

_"It's fucking detrimental and horrible! I said it before and I'll say it again... I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS!"_

_"Are you willing to go against daddy's orders? You're not in control yet, Vagatha."_

_"Exactly, I don't WANT to and you can't make me!" Vanina flinched once she heard Vaggie storm out of the room and slam the door behind her._

"It.. wasn't pretty..." Vanina muttered, "I doubt you dealt with this before..."

____

Valerio was preparing to leave the studio when he came across Vanina near the entrance, "Hi daddy! How you doin'?" She asked. Valerio side eyed his daughter before walking pass her, Vanina began following, "So, I've been thinking about last night and thought of talking to Vagatha.. Then you two can reconcile!" Valerio continued walking, "That's what you want right?" The man reached the car, "Right daddy?"

Valerio stopped, not once facing his child. Vanina stood behind him, fiddling with her fingers. A minute pass before Valerio went into the car, leaving his daughter on the driveway. _I'll take that as a yes..._ She thought, returning inside. She slowly approached Vaggie's room, "Vagatha!"

Vaggie turned her head, relieved to see her sister instead of her father or mother or some other creep, "Oh, come in Vannie."

Vanina hopped on Vaggie's bed, "So what are you doing big sister?"

"Just..." Vaggie sighed, staring out the window, "I can't help but feel sorry for all the people out there... Our father is so concerned with kidnapping and pimping out innocent people for his own fucki- selfish desires. He doesn't care... He never did... Do you think we would here if he did?! I hate it.. I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH!" Vaggie was getting increasingly angry, "Fuck!" Outta frustration, Vaggie punched the wall, huffing as a result. Vanina bit her lip nervously, scooting away from her sister. Vaggie sighed again, "Sorry Vannie."

"Daddy does care for us Vagatha. He has a special way of showing it." Vanina said, "After all, it all thanks to-"

"Vannie if you mention him one. more. time."

Vanina gulped, "I'm sorry."

"Vannie, I have no idea how to break this to you but... this 'business' isn't all sunshine and rainbows." Vaggie said, "Damn it all.. You have no idea what father is trying to pull me into."

"The family business of course. You get to transport people all around the world!" Vanina exclaimed.

"Hun, it's not just that." Vaggie added, she touched the child's shoulders, "It's worse and.. I don't want you to go through it." She tried to prevent herself from getting anymore angry. She hated it all... She couldn't believe how much brainwashing their parents inflicted on Vanina. Making her think this entire forced prostitution is some game. Vaggie herself at a young age performed her "duties" without question. It wasn't until the first time another forcibly had his way with her and seeing how the other lives live did she began to disobey. Vaggie knew her father was ashamed of her but it did not faze her. She'll fight. She'll fight until Val's disgusting "business" was done.

"But you'll be in charge, Vags. You could always... remove what makes you unhappy... right?" Vanina asked.

Vaggie stroked her fingers down her sister's hair, "If only it were that easy, hun..." She brushed her sister's hair back before rubbing her nose against hers, "But don't worry, I won't stop fighting for you..." 

Vanina giggled, while she didn't understand what Vaggie meant, she was happy nonetheless. She knew whatever Vaggie had in plan, it's something she couldn't wait for....

But she was wrong... So wrong...


	3. Missing Eye

**Two months before Vaggie's death**

_What the fuck am I suppose to do?_ Vaggie thought, she laid in her bed, immobile, she has gotten in another heated argument with her father... Vaggie knew that she had to do SOMETHING instead of laying on her ass, moping... She decided to do something... Something that can't wait until later. She was going to run away, possibly to Mexico or Nicaragua. Anywhere but here. If she was going to run away, she had to start planning now.

Vaggie sat up, and peered out of her door and began walking out when she bumped into Vanina standing before her door, "Vannie you startled me." Vaggie said.

Vanina stared up at her big sister with wide eyes, "Big sister... Can I... sleep with you tonight?" She asked. 

_Oh right... Vannie... If I leave she'll be... left behind..._ Vaggie thought, "Uh... sure. Come in." Vaggie led the girl in her room, and tucked her in bed. After she was settled in, Vaggie began turning to leave.

"What's wrong big sister? You... don't wanna sleep next to me?" Vanina asked.

"I just need some fresh air, I'll be back, I promise." And with one reassuring smile, she closed the door behind her. Vaggie made her way downstairs and out of the house. She walked steadily down the sidewalk, she had little money on her person so she intended to buy some cheap food to sustain her once she leaves. 

After leaving the store, she started walking back home when she yelped and was jerked into a dark alleyway, dropping her bag and hitting her head on the wall.

"Lookie lookie who we got here."

Vaggie growled, standing up as she whipped out her knife and pointed it at the thugs blocking her way, "Stand back you motherfuckers or I-"

"Do what little girl?" One of the thugs took hold of Vaggie's wrist and held her up in the air, "Kill us with that itty bitty knife?"

Vaggie kicked the thug in the chest and fell to the floor, still holding out her knife, ready to fight. In an instant her weapon was snatched and Vaggie was knocked to the floor, before she had the time to react, she felt a deep gooey sensation on her face, replaced with a painful sharp jab... Vaggie gasp as she crawled back, her hands covered in blood before the vision in her right eye blurred before darkening... 

In a fit of rage, Vaggie lunged herself at one of the thugs, with all her might, clawing and scratching at them, before grabbing her knife back. One of the men began running towards her, in response, Vaggie pierced her knife through the man's chest, causing blood to run through the wound and staining her blade. Once the other men were distracted by their member, Vaggie ran out of the alleyway and as fast as she could back to her house.

Breathing heavily, she traced her fingers back on her eye... She couldn't see out of the right... Vaggie ran upstairs and to the bathroom, to her horror, one of her eyes had a slash upon it with blood running down her cheeks and staining her clothes. Quickly, Vaggie grabbed whatever she could. Cotton, water, tissue, anything to stop the flow of blood.

The blood touched the cotton and spread upon the fabric, succeeding and failing to collect the blood. Vaggie began weeping out of her good eye which only hurt her bad one badly.... The sound of running water hid her soft sobbing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! My headcanon story of how Vags lost her eye!


	4. Always There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tradition in Val's bloodline is that all his descendants' names as well as those who join the family tree by marriage must start with V, Va or Val (Valeria, Vags and Van's mother changed her name after "marrying" Valerio) 
> 
> The fact that both Val and Vaggie's names start with Va, adds to my theory these two are related.
> 
> Coincidence? I think NOT!

Valerio was at his work area, lighting a smoke, and puffing black clouds. Valeria, his "wife" entered the room, "Ohhh daddy, I just receive word our daughter tried to escape last night~"

"Did she... learn her lesson?" Valerio asked, "Or learnt who was behind the little incident?"

"Didn't see it coming, dear." Valeria said, "After all, incidents like this is very common, it's so unlikely for her to know."

"Good. See to it that you... convince her to stay in her place."

Valeria nodded before exiting and walked to Vaggie's bedroom. She mused momentarily, thinking about what to say. _I can't seem pushy..._ She thought. _Just be gentle._

Vaggie was trying to patch up her eye, her shaky index finger and thumb holding needle and thread, carefully stitching her wounded eye together. _Ugh... I might need a fucking eyepatch... Or.._

"Vagatha! Darling~"

Vaggie yelped almost dropping her needle, "Mother! Don't-"

"I was worried about you dear." Valeria said, holding her daughter's shoulders, and taking a good look at Vaggie's missing eye. She resisted the urge to puke at how badly the eye was gashed. Not at all disgusted of what happened to her daughter, rather how it affected her appearance, "Look at your poor eye.. No way you'll find a man with such form. Come, I'll fix it."

"But mother-"

Valeria was already dragging her daughter to a sink where she began dousing her eye with cool water, and wiping away any remaining blood with a cotton pad, "You can't be seen with that nasty scar... So..." Valeria took some of right side of Vaggie's hair and bang and moved it over the eye, "Perfect! With that look you'll give the appearance of a sly temptress. Isn't that nice, Vagatha?"

Vaggie huffed, "Mom-"

"No need to thank me, dear~" Valeria smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Indifferent..." Vaggie sighed.

"Poor thing~" Valeria purred. 

Vaggie had... mixed feelings about her mother, Valeria mostly kept to herself so they never made any real connections aside from her "lessons" where she "taught" her how to attract customers. Other than that, Valeria never made any effort to properly connect to her. Not that Vaggie mind. Maybe Vaggie was wrong about her mom...

"Mom... While I... appreciate your lessons, I'm just not cut out for this." Vaggie said, lowering her head, "I have my morals you know. I can't do what's father is doing... Not when it means I have to ruin the lives of other people when they already have it bad as it is... They don't need us to increase their pain." Vaggie wasn't blind to what laid outside her family's comfy home. She saw people in less stable houses, and struggling to make ends meet. 

All the while Valerio kidnapped the vulnerable and groomed them into his own sick twisted desires all in the name of money. While the money allowed the family to live comfortably, it didn't change the fact that the money was dirty money. Vaggie hated it...

"Turn that frown upside down my dear. We're simply making their lives interesting." Valeria said, "Beside we gotta honor your dear old granddaddy's legacy, and you're already twenty my dear. It's time to find your man and produce heirs!"

Vaggie huffed again, crossing her arms, "Except I don't want a... boyfriend.."

"Why not?"

"I'm not... attracted to them mother." Vaggie started fiddling with her fingers, "It's a little tough to talk about.."

"Well! This is.... unexpected." Valeria said, "Anything else you wanna tell your dear mommy?"

"No..." Vaggie asked.

Valeria left shortly after, Vaggie stared at herself in the mirror, trying to rearrange her hair before hiding her damaged eye again behind her bangs. _Maybe this isn't so bad... At least no one but mother knows..._ She thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna love the upcoming Yandere!Vaggie fanfic I have planned after this story as well as occasional chapters for You Belong To Me (it won't be a full on story, just chapters of torture porn)


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally... Someone else had the idea for a Yandere!Vaggie story and made artwork of it. I was like, "Whhhaaattt? Someone else had this idea too?"
> 
> Here's the link: https://twitter.com/winkieslinkie/status/1307118882935787521

"*humhumhum*" Vanina used her back to open the door as she brought a plate of food, "Big sister, I brought your dinner up here! It was difficult to sneak it up so I split half of my meal to share with you!"

Vaggie immediately covered her scarred eye with her bangs as she turned to face her sister, "Thanks.."

"Why didn't you come down to dine with us?" Vanina asked placing the food on Vaggie's nightstand, "Does it have something to do with daddy?"

"For once no...." Vaggie answered.

Vanina gasped, "Yes it work! You and daddy are finally getting along!"

"Well... mother visited me earlier." Vaggie said.

"See, we're making progress! Soon you'll run the business!" Vanina exclaimed.

"I'm still not running the business, Vannie..." Vaggie sighed.

"I guess I can respect that..." Vanina said, "But at the same time.. I don't understand.."

_What the fuck am I thinking?! I can't run away... not with Vanina..._ Vaggie thought. _I doubt she'll want to leave... She'll think me a monster either way, and I'll feel bitchy leaving her behind with two assholes... But I have to find a way._

"One of the best things you can do when you're in charge is marry whoever you want!" Vanina exclaimed, breaking the silence, "Just like those stories you used to read me!"

Vaggie chuckled, "Those are just fairy tales, they're barely about real life." _Never change Vanina..._ She thought, 

"Whhhaaat? But you told me they were!" Vanina playfully whined, she playfully pushed Vaggie by the arm before noticing something... out of place, "Did you do something to your hair?"

Vaggie gulped, tightly grasping the hair concealing her scarred eye, "Just... a new hairstyle."

______

**Two Weeks before Vaggie's death**

"Yes... Yes.. Yes. Thank you for your time." Valerio hung up as he began returning to work before lighting another smoke. As he opened his bank account, he noticed a slight decrease of money, "Just as I suspected... I've been wondering where my money went for the pass month. She's not giving up is she?"

"Daddy?" Valerio didn't turn around as his younger daughter entered the room, "Sorry to bother you but... I had a nightmare."

"What was it this time?" Valerio asked coldly, not turning or moving his head.

"I dreamt that... there's a creature living under my bed..." Vanina whimpered, "Vaggie's.. uh..." Vanina went into her sister's room beforehand and saw that she was missing from her bed, she didn't want to tell her father, not wanting to create another rift in his and Vags' relationship, "Can I sleep on your lap please?"

"No." Valerio said, "Shoo."

"Okay..." Vanina quietly exited the office. Clutching her pillow to her chest, she sat near the front door. _I'll just wait for Vagatha to come home._ She thought. laying her head upon her pillow as she waited.... And waited....

_____

_Damn it... Why do they have to be booked? I can't believe I have to wait until next week to get a bus ticket outta this shitty country._ Vaggie thought. _I might as well as packing some shit I'll need aside from food such as new clothes and plenty of money for a hotel to stay in until I get a job. I don't care if I'm stealing from father, as much as it pains me to use dirty money at least I'm doing it for a good cause._

Vaggie kept her knives out just in case she was to be attacked again, and keeping her eyes peeled, avoiding alleys. _I don't know what to do about Vanina..._

Vaggie luckily returned home safely, quietly sneaking back in, after closing the door she spotted Vanina sleeping soundly near the door, curled up on a pillow. Vaggie softly smiled, gently picking up her sister and bringing her to her room, tucking her under the covers. _I can't leave her... I won't leave her... She'll come with me, we'll run away, and live a new life. Away from all this prostitution... Away from our parents... Away from El Salvador... I'll do anything to make this dream a reality..._


	6. Are You There God? It's Me Vagatha P.1

**2 Hours left...**

Vaggie rummanged through her belongings, checking if she had everything before she leaves. It was 8:00am. She planned on buying her bus ticket, the earlier she could leave the better. She had all the stuff she needed, and after she buys the tickets, she was going to carry her sleeping sister out with her to the bus. Valerio was busy and Vanina was with their mother in another room, so Vags could easily sneak out. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ She thought before quietly exiting the house from her window, landing on the ground with a soft thud and started running..

Vaggie ran and ran as fast as she could, only an hour give or take. No time to waste. Very few people were outside which gave Vags slight comfort. Her legs and feet were sore upon arrival to the store, thanking whoever above for the opportunity. Vaggie could barely contain her excitement seeing the two strips of paper. Her and Vanina's bus tickets out of the country.. It was almost over. All of it.

She grabbed and tucked the tickets away as she walked away from the store, on the way home. The bus was to arrive at around 12:00am, Vanina should be asleep by them. Vaggie began speed walking back home, clutching her purse in one hand and her daggers in the other. She was ready... More and more people began retreating inside, as the darkness grew darker. Vaggie turned her head at the slightest of sounds either made by herself or something else nearby, clutching her dagger until her knuckles turned white. 

Vaggie spotted the road back home, almost there, just a few more steps and she's free...

"We meet again little girl, and we hadn't settled our debts..."

Vaggie whipped around and held out her blade, her body in attack stance, looking in front, left, right and behind, "Back off, you meaty shitbags." Upon hearing footsteps, she turned and pointed her knife at the thug behind her, she dropped her purpose to arm herself with another blade that she held behind her.

Silence rang, none of the thugs moved until...

Vaggie heard a loud crack and something zooming through her shoulder. She fell on her front, grasping her knives, the thug she stabbed before stood in front of her, "Miss us little girl?" He said pushing her in the alley, away from public eye.

Vaggie hopped to her feet, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, as she prepared to fought against the thugs trying to pin her down. Vaggie threw a few of her throwing knives with her left hand at some of thugs subduing them quickly, and used her right hand to continuing stabbing the weaker member grabbing at her foot. Vaggie unleashed a unnerving howl as blood spattered around her and the thug, the final stab at his heart. Vags huffed, removing the knife from the now dead thug.

Before she had the time to collect herself, the main thug brought the gun upon her head, making her fall back. The thugs pinned her down, two holding her arms, and two more holding down her legs which were spread wide apart. The force caused Vaggie's hair to fall off her face, revealing her scarred eye. "LET GO!" She yelled.

The main thug brought himself close to Vags' face, shoving a fist into her mouth, silencing her. He grinned wickedly, "Payback time~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left! A Chaggie first meeting is next!


	7. Are You There God? It's Me Vagatha P.2

Vaggie couldn't remember exactly what happened afterwards... She just remember pain, gropes, and the warm rush of blood... Until she blacked out. Then she remembered falling....

Vags awoke with a gasp, after opening her eyes she noticed she was in some... strange area, all tinted red or black. _The fuck... this isn't El Salvador..._ She thought, slightly frightened. This HAD to be a dream... as she looked around, she noticed her skin was.. different. It was grey, as well as her hair, confusing her greatly. _What the fuck? Where the fuck..._

Vaggie turned her attention to a large billboard on top of her head, "Hell's #1 Newscast." She read, "Hell?" She looked around and saw a variety of demons in various areas. _THIS is Hell? If I'm in Hell, where's the fire? The whipping? The neverending agony?_ She thought. This had to be a dream, so she had to wake up... somehow..

She began walking down the sidewalks, she didn't know where she was heading until a limo zoomed in front of her, she quirked her head and heard a voice coming out as well as red smoke, "Vagatha?"

Vaggie slowly nodded, "Who's askin'?"

The window rolled down, revealing a grinning moth demon, "Aw you don't remember me dear?"

Vaggie squinted her eyes, trying to make out the demon, her eye widened... She knew that wicked grin anywhere. She seen paintings and old pictures of him, he had a nasty grin in all of them, "Grandfather?" She spoke, "Val?" In response, the limo to the door opened, having nowhere to go, Vaggie stepped in and sat next to the moth, "Is this a dream?"

"A dream come true, dear granddaughter." Val said, red smoke surrounding the two moths, "Who needs Heaven when soon you'll have it all?"

Vaggie took the time to notice how... fancy everything was. The way the limo was designed, and Val's clothing. He seem to have it pretty good, "Am I really in Hell?" She asked.

"Yes." Val said pretty nonchalantly.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Vaggie asked.

"When you're an overlord, you have all sorts of connections. I know when a member of my bloodline are damned." Val answered.

 _So... I AM dead..._ Vaggie thought, glancing down as tears started to form. _I... I didn't get to save Vanina... I didn't get to..._

"Smile my dear. It doesn't all have to go to waste." Val purred, "I know you miss your dear old daddy, mommy and little sister but think of Hell as a... new beginning."

"But.. My poor sister... is still up there. Up there with-" Vaggie start to growl, balling up her fists, "FUCK! SHE'S-" Val placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder, Vaggie inhaled some of the cigarette smoke, oddly enough, she felt.. calmer...

Once her body relaxed itself, Val continued to speak, "There will be a few flaws but we'll iron them out."

"Huh?"

"Why don't we let bygones be bygones dear Vagatha?" Val asked, "I'll give you a home, a job, and protection." _THIS is Valentino? The ruthless merciless pimp I've been told about? Wait.. I don't trust this friendly attitude..._ Vaggie thought, and she was correct, before her eyes floated a bright yellow contract, "Just sign my deal."

"Excuse me?" Vags asked.

"Work in my studio of course. I'm sure your mommy taught you well but we will have to go through... extensive training if you want to top my top whore." Val continued.

Vaggie immediately stood up, getting the best distance she could from Val, the sudden movement caused the contract to disappear, "Fuck no! NONONONO!"

"Why? Lost all respect for the one who started it all?" Val asked.

"Yes!" Vaggie growled, "I've done it once I'm not doing it again! Fuck. You! Ask some other bitch to run your so called perfect legacy here in Hell! Father tried with the brainwashing and he failed! I'm here so guess what? I don't have to! I don't have to run your disgusting business! I can't die again can I? So you can't do anything, grandfather! NOTHING!"

 _Stubborn bitch.. She's worse here than on Earth.._ Val thought hiding his increased anger. He snapped his fingers and the limo's tires screeched as it made a complete stop. The jerk made Vaggie fall on her knees, Val stood up and grabbed the moth girl by the hair, "You are out of line. I'm giving you one last chance." Vaggie glared, before giving her grandfather the finger. Without hesitation, the limo doors opened and Val, still holding Vaggie's hair, roughly threw her out onto the hard concrete, causing the girl to scrap her nose against the pavement, allowing it to bleed, "You disappoint me... Step a foot on my turf and I'll leave you for the Exterminators. See if I'm lying." 

The limo's door slammed close and before the smoke cleared, the limo was gone. Vaggie looked up, wiping her bloody nose, "Hmph... who needs that shit? I don't..."

"Miss! Miss! Are you okay?!" Vaggie heard a soft voice calling to her, in another limo, a demon girl poked her head out the window, but she was much... different looking than the other demons.. She was cute. Fair skin and rosy cheeks... If anything she looked more human, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Vaggie sighed, wiping her nose again, and mustered up the courage to look at the demon girl. Once she made proper eye contact, Vaggie smiled and said, "Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's my headcanon of how Vags and Charlie met! Yayyy happy ending for Vags!
> 
> One more chapter left!


	8. I Am A Piece of You

**Present**

"And that's what happened... I woke up and daddy told me Vagatha was dead..." Vanina said, "It was... *sniff*"

_"G-gone?" Vanina whimpered._

_"Yes. Apparently some ruffians ambushed her and killed her... Poor thing." Valerio said, his tone not at all sad or sincere. Vanina on the other hand was weeping heavily, "Smile dear... Because your sister is dead, the family business is now yours."_

_"Mine? But-"_

_Vanina felt her chin being lifted by Valerio who's voice sent shivers up her spine, "Your sister was a failure... We tried time and time again... If anything incidents like this had to happen... Vagatha's dead because of her rebellious nature... Now I'll ask, my only daughter... Are you going to be a failure too?"_

"I don't want to be a failure..." Vanina said, "But daddy's wrong about Vagatha... She was the best sister I've ever had and she's.... gone. I wish I could see her again but mommy and daddy couldn't find her body..." The girl sighed. A part of her said they didn't want to find it anyway, "It's all me now, granddaddy Val... Vaggie is gone and... I have to deal with what you left behind.. I'm just hope I'm up for it." 

Despite doubt building in her, she held them down, putting on her best brave face, "I won't let you down." And with one smile, Vanina left the memorial room...

_** The End ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters were so short, I thought short story so short chapters. Hehe...
> 
> I promise the Yandere!Vaggie (Star Crossed Lovers) story will be MUCH longer and will be released tomorrow! 
> 
> So here it is! The story of Vaggie and Vanina! Yayyy


End file.
